Buddies
by Ilkar
Summary: School fic. A new redheaded kid arrives at school and disrupts what could have been a good, Naruto orientated year for Sasuke. What's an Uchiha to do when a certain blonde haired dobe can't see what's right in front of him?  SasuNaru, GaaraNaru.
1. New kid on the block

Disclaimer: I don't own. Simple. As. That.

Warning: Yaoi. SasuNaru but not too much. There will be more…err… I'm not sure how to put it. Basically the rating will need to be M in later chapters!

If you don't like, please don't read. Hit the back button and have a good day!

CHAPTER 1: New Kid On The Block.

Uzumaki Naruto woke up from a deep sleep, with sunlight playing across his face. Closing his eyes again he leant back into his pillow messing his already spiky blonde hair. Somewhere in the back of his mind he could hear a banging noise, frowning he turned onto his stomach trying to get rid of the persistent knocking.

Slowly becoming aware that the knocking wasn't inside his head he pushed the bed covers off his tanned body. Groggily he dragged himself out of bed and made his way down the corridor. Unlocking the door, he simultaneously rubbed his eyes, yawned and looked to see who was bothering him so early.

Suddenly eyes shot wide and the yawn died in his throat as he saw Uchiha Sasuke standing in his doorway. Looking pissed off. Very pissed off.

"Shit," he mumbled, remembering why Sasuke was there. "School starts today doesn't it?"

Sasuke stood there and for a second, though it felt like an eternity, and simply stared. Naruto had obviously just got out of bed and the sight made Sasukes mouth go dry. The blonde looked…amazing.

Tousled hair stood up at odd angles, a rumpled white t-shirt was scrunched up over his flat stomach and… black boxers had slipped down evvvver so slightly showing the most delicious bit of exposed skin. Shaking himself out of his blatant lustful state and silently cursing he replied, "Yes Uzumaki, it does and you're la..." trailing off as the Dobe turned and ran back down the corridor toward the bathroom calling over his shoulder,

"Just give me a sec. I'll be quick!"

"Hn." Was the only reply he got as Sasuke leant moodily against the wall. This was not the way he had wanted the day to start, not at all. He had promised himself that Naruto would not get under his skin, let alone affect his mood. 'Typical' he thought to himself glumly, as he heard the shower turn on. 'He had to come to the door looking like that didn't he!' feeling a build up of frustration he told himself wasn't there he shouted, "God Naruto! Why can't you ever just be ready?"

"I'm sorry Sasuke." called Naruto through the bathroom door,

"You have no idea." The Uchiha muttered trying (and failing) not to imagine Naruto in the shower.

………………………………………………………

A remarkable 10 minutes later Naruto was sat in the Uchihas black sports car, moaning about how hungry he was.

"Naruto..." Sasuke began irritably, "It's not my fault you're too much of a idiot to get up on time. I mean come on we're in our senior year! If you can't get up on time how are you supposed to do anyth..."

"Stop moaning Sasuke. So what I got up late, I'm up now...although" he said cutting though the raven-haired boys lecture with a wide yawn "I wish I was still in bed. I can't..." he continued, oblivious to the reaction he was causing.

Sasuke's grip had tightened rather uncomfortably on the steering wheel as he heard Naruto talk about being in bed. 'God…' the Uchiha groaned to himself, 'Shut up, shut up shut up!!!'

"Hey Sasuke. Sasuke? You in there?" Naruto called as the raven-haired boy gripped the steering wheel and looked dead ahead. Bringing himself out of the recesses of his mind for the second time already that day Sasuke nodded. Happy again Naruto continued to blabber on about nothing, usually Sasuke could just about bare this incessant noise, but today wasn't one of those days. He was already stressed about school and now he was frustrated, partly with Naruto but mostly with his lack of self-control. Naruto was his friend for god's sake! It was nothing short of pervy the way he kept thinking of the blonde. This knowledge just made him feel like a weirdo. 'Great' he told himself 'I'm a stressed out, frustrated pervy weirdo. What a combination.'

Hearing Naruto moan again about being hungry, Sasuke glanced at the clock and turned the car sharply into one of the side streets.

"How come we're going down here?" Naruto asked as Sasuke pulled up outside a little café.

"I thought you said you were hungry." He said simply as Naruto looked out of the window and saw that the café sold Ramen. Naruto turned to face Sasuke and grinned, his blue eyes lighting up and causing Sasuke to smile despite himself.

"I officially love you!" Naruto cried as he jumped out of the car.

Feeling heat rise in his face Sasuke turned away with a "Hn. Just hurry up."

He watched Naruto enter the café with haste and looked back again at the clock only to jump out of his skin as the blonde's face appeared again, pressed up against the drivers window. Rolling it down slowly he merely looked at the sheepish grin on Narutos face before reaching into his pocket and handing the blonde some money. "Dobe." He muttered closing the window before Naruto could so much as thank him. Pulling a face Naruto disappeared in to the café again, and several minutes later returned with, quite possibly, his entire weight in Ramen.

He got into the car awkwardly and laughed at Sasukes gob smacked expression. Reaching over to the Uchiha, Naruto gently closed Sasukes open mouth and patted him on the cheek. "Come on bastard, get going or we'll be late for school." Laughing again as Sasukes expression turned from shock to death stare, Naruto began eating.

………………………………………………………

Sasuke and Naruto arrived, parked in the senior's car park and sauntered into school just as the bell went. It almost looked like they had planned it. They were greeted by the majority of the students as they walked down the hallway to their form room (same as a homeroom).

Both boys noticed the friendly looks, all the longing stares and both responded to the attention in different ways, Sasuke nodded occasionally, being too cool to say much to just anyone while Naruto grinned, laughed and in some cases playfully punched his was through the crowd.

Entering their form room they headed for their usual seats at the back of the class, sitting in the quiet classroom both felt completely comfortable in the silence that stretched between them.

"You should smile more Sasuke." Naruto stated breaking the blissful peace.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, eyes closed, head resting on the wall behind him.

"You just should. As it is, you already get too much attention but think of how many more… people would join your fan club if you acknowledged them occasionally." He teased, knowing it would annoy the hell out of the Uchiha. He was going to say think of how many more girls would join the club but realised that a lot of guys would probably jump at the chance.

"Stop talking out your arse Dobe." was all Sasuke said refusing to react to the blondes teasing. Opening one eye Sasuke saw Naruto pout and stick his tongue out at him, and he smirked.

………………………………………………………

The class slowly began to fill with the regular students. Holiday stories and gossip were swapped with relative excitement, in very high pitched squeals. New looks were commented on, friends hugged and yes...more high pitched squealing.

Sasuke just sat there, listening to the blonde next to him. Naruto was talking in such an animated way that Sakura, who had a wary look on her face, began to edge further and further away from his hand gestures as if she were afraid he would accidentally hit her. But her fear gradually diminished and anger took its place as she heard that Naruto had spent almost his entire summer with Sasuke. "Did you do anything else? Without Sasuke?" she enquired tartly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well there was that one week where we only hung out like… 4 times or something. Right Sasuke?" The blonde continued obliviously.

"Hn." Naruto frowned at Sasuke's lack of response, they weren't going to slide back into this non-communication thing again were they?

"Yeah but that's cos the bastard had to sort out some presidential, school election thingy." Naruto dismissed with a wave of his hand.

"By saying, 'some presidential school election thingy' do you mean my only chance to become class president again?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"Yes. That." Naruto grinned, having finally got Sasuke to join in the conversation. "I still don't know why you are the class president, you don't like anyone in the class. Why does it bother you?"

"It sounds good." The raven-haired boy said simply,

"HA! It sounds good!? You're such a vain bastard!" Naruto cried loudly, altering the class to their discussion.

"No I'm not, I would have said it looks good, if I was vain. Idiot." Sasuke continued, defensively.

"Well… it does look good." Naruto said casually. Sasuke nearly choked and the whole class gaped at him. 'He thinks Sasuke looks good?'… 'They spent the whole summer together'… 'Naruto and Sasuke are gay!' were just some of the thoughts that raged through the small group of people.

"I mean on like job applications and stuff. It will look good but that doesn't mean you have to do it. Do you even enjoy it?" Naruto continued oblivious to the momentary mental breakdown he had caused in Sasuke.

"Errr" he began but was saved as their teacher, Iruka-sensei, walked in and welcomed them back.

"So… Hi everyone. Welcome back! Sorry I'm late I had to go and pick up our new student! I'd like to welcome Ga…" he stopped looking at the empty space next to him in a confused sort of way. "Umm. Where is he?" he said to no one in particular. Moving to the open door he poked his head into the corridor and grabbed something with a "Get in here!"

Standing in front of the class, looking really out of place was a tall slim boy, with flaming red hair, unusually shaped green eyes and a tattoo of the word love on his pale forehead.

"Class, this is…"

"No. Fucking. Way." Naruto interrupted loudly from the back of the room.

"Naruto, language!" Iruka- sensei snapped.

"Sorry Sensei." Naruto muttered getting up and moving towards the redhead.

Sasuke sat up and watched the blonde, his blonde yes that's right his, stand in astonishment before the weird kid and stare at him in disbelief.

"No way." He murmured. Unable to believe that he was here. After so long. He was finally here. Suddenly as if he was possessed he found himself hugging the redhead tightly, muttering "You... fucking… why didn't you tell me. I've missed you...so much."

Sasuke watched jealously as Naruto hugged the new kid, whispering into his ear. Whispering things he didn't want the rest of the class to hear, things they didn't know. Things even Sasuke didn't know.

He saw Naruto pull away from the boy and look at him with a mixture of emotion. Astonishment, happiness, wonder even a little sadness. But all the Uchiha noticed was the affection, he knew he was over reacting but the way Naruto smiled when he looked at the teen made Sasuke hate him. His immediate dislike shocked him slightly, but he wanted Naruto to look at him like that, wanted him to hug him in front of the class and whisper into his ear…'Fuck I sound like such a girl.'

He cursed silently slouching back in his chair again as he heard the redhead say, "Hey Naruto. Long time no see." In a deep, slightly accented voice, his expression still slightly expressionless.

"You're telling me," the blonde replied quietly "Where have you been? No wait, first, why are you here?"

"Well I..." he began but was interrupted by Iruka-Sensei with a discrete cough.

"Errr boys can you finish this later?" he asked alerting them both to the other people's presence in the room.

"Yeah sorry sensei." Naruto nodded, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, blue eyes still boring into green ones. Tearing his eyes away he made his way back to his seat, grinning from ear to ear.

"As I was saying. This is Gaara Sabaku, he's joining us this year. So make him welcome… Well say hello then." He shouted making everyone jump suddenly. After a chorus of 'Hi's' Iruka directed Gaara to sit in front of Naruto saying how the blonde could help him find his classes, to which Naruto readily agreed.

Naruto leaned forward eagerly as the red-haired boy sat in front of him and waited until he twisted round after Iruka had read all the class notices. "Gaara. It's good to see you." He continued. Gaara simply nodded.

"So how come you're here? I mean why didn't you… How long have you been here?" Gaara smiled, very very slightly at the blonde relentless questioning and shrugged. As if to say it didn't matter. He didn't want to talk about it, not here. 'And besides' he thought, glancing at Sasuke 'that idiots listening to every word Narutos saying. Hasn't he ever heard of privacy?'

"You haven't changed much have you," Cut in Narutos voice. It was more of a statement than a question. "You still don't talk then."

"Nope." Came the monosyllabic reply that earned a glowing smile from the blonde. Gaara smiled in return at Naruto's happy expression but glancing again at Sasuke it turned into a frown.

Naruto followed Gaaras gaze towards Sasuke and even his smile faltered at the look radiating from him. He looked ready to kill. Deciding it was time to introduce them Naruto cleared his throat nervously. He wasn't worried about Gaara (he knew all too well that he could take care of himself,) or Sasuke for that matter but more for his own health if he let the death stares continue. 'They already hate each other!' Naruto thought wearily, proving that he wasn't as oblivious to others feelings as some people thought. 'This is going to be fun…' he sighed turning to face Sasuke.

………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sasuke," Naruto began calmly "this is Gaara. We used to errrr live near each other, when we were younger."

"Hn." Came the Uchihas reply to which Naruto raised an eyebrow, making it obvious that he wasn't happy with that response "Hi Gaara. Nice to meet you." He continued in a tone that implied anything but 'nice'.

Apparently satisfied that that was all Sasuke was going to say Naruto continued. "Gaara, Sasuke" he nodded towards the raven-haired boy, grinning. "We've… been going to school together for a while." He said unable to find the words he wanted, nervously bringing a hand up to the back of his head.

That was it.

No we spend nearly every day together, no I waited for years for him to acknowledge me. Not a word on how happy he had been when he finally did. No mention of how he thought of Sasuke every day, how he wanted Sasuke to…

Simply we go to school together.

Naruto looked at Sasukes stoic expression briefly, wanting so desperately for him to look shocked, hurt, even angry. But he got nothing. He only saw Sasuke, his best friend, concealed behind the mask. That bloody mask he had thought was gone forever.

Sasuke watched Naruto, black eyes never leaving the blonde's gorgeous blue ones. He saw a hint of pain flash somewhere deep within them and wanted to react. Wanted to show how much the comment hurt, wanted to show how much more he could be. But his mask was back up, he shrank back inside himself. Hiding from the one person he had never needed to.

Gaara observed the other two boys. Watched them stare at each other and sensed that Sasuke was more than just a friend from school. Sasuke lowered his eyes under Narutos gaze and the blonde leant forward raising a hand, only to drop it to his desk again- a pained expression clouding his tanned features. Gaara felt weird, felt an emotion he hadn't felt before. This always happened when he was near the blonde. Even though he hadn't seen him for years he knew he only felt things when Naruto was near. It was odd, years of nothingness melted away whenever he thought of him. But now there was this other kid. One who could make Naruto look like that. That wasn't good, not good at all. Raising his non-existent eyebrows Gaara realised the emotion that coursed through his veins was jealously.

Turning back towards Gaara, trying to cover the awkward pause, Naruto flashed that amazing grin. "What period do you have lunch?"

Gaara fumbled with his timetable scanning the day's lessons. "Umm fourth"

"Cool me too." The blonde continued smoothly, "Want to meet me? We can catch up." Gaara nodded casually, but jumped for joy in his head.

"Sasuke?" Naruto enquired pushing the previous uncomfortable scenario to the back of his mind. He watched as the Uchiha raised his onyx eyes to his and smiled as if in reassurance.

"Yeah. Same. But I'll let you guys talk. You've prob…"

"Shut up bastard." Naruto dismissed with a wave of his hand as the class bell sounded. Standing up and beckoning Gaara to follow him.

"You can come too." He called as he walked towards the door "You're my best friend teme why wouldn't you come?" and then he was gone, leaving Sasuke sat at the back of the class like a lemon.

tbc


	2. Money Troubles

Disclaimer: I don't own. Simple. As. That.

Warning: Yaoi. SasuNaru. GaaraNaru. Late updates.

If you don't like, please don't read. Hit the back button and have a good day!

A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed, if I haven't replied I will, that's just good manners!

CHAPTER 2: Money Troubles.

Gaara walked into the cafeteria trying to ignore the looks he was getting. It was always the same. He was always the new kid. And people always stared at him like he was a freak. It got a little annoying.

But today, admittedly, it wasn't so bad. Not when Naruto was walking beside him, although the blonde may have attracted even more attention, Gaara found he didn't care. Not with the smiling bundle of a boy beside him. He would have smiled, if he wasn't Gaara.

The redhead followed Naruto, as he looked for Sasuke. They found him sat with a large group of people all chatting amongst themselves. Sasuke, leaning his head on his hands, wasn't talking but was staring unseeingly in front of him.

As the pair approached the table, several people turned to wave at Naruto but their smiles faded slightly as they saw that he was accompanied by the new red-haired kid. Most looked welcoming, if a little apprehensive but Sasuke, whose attention was now focused on Gaara, did not.

"Hey Guys!" Naruto smiled, "How was your summer?"

Nods and comments answered him so he continued confidently, "This is Gaara. Gaara this is...well everyone. Ok so you know Sasuke already," Naruto continued not noticing the glare that both boys shot each other. "Right, that's Sakura next to him and Neji on his right." A tall, pale boy with long brown hair nodded, while a pink haired girl smiled warmly.

"Nice to meet you." she said brightly.

"That's Kiba and Lee and Shino. Shika's the one that's asleep at the end." As the blonde commented his friends all acknowledged Gaara in their own way. Whether it be a bark like laugh, a proclamation about youth or a silent nod. Gaara remained silent.

"Who's left? Ummm Tenten and Hinata are over there, Hinata's Neji's cousin," he added as an afterthought "And Ino's in the queue with Choji. HEY GUYS!!!" he yelled across the cafeteria, waving madly as the pair waved back.

"Ok Gaara. Got it?" The blonde wrapped his arm around said teens shoulders and laughed delightedly when Gaara inclined his head ever so slightly. "He doesn't talk much guys so don't take offence. Oh and he hates everyone so don't worry about it!"

Gaara stared at Naruto as he rambled on. "Might as well get it out the way eh Gaara? Yes he is wearing eyeliner and yes the hair colour is natural..."

"Shut up." Gaara growled.

"Why? People always ask these questions might as well get it out of the way, like I just said...He's got one brother and one sister. Are they here? Oh yeah and the clothes." he continued not waiting for an answer and completely ignoring the glare he was receiving.

"Uzamaki."

"I know the clothes are tight,"

"Uzamaki. I'm warning you." Gaara said menacingly. Naruto merely grinned, while the others sat round the table flinched at the aura that was radiating from the taller boy, 'Sheesh if looks could kill..."

"But Gaara likes tight clothes don't you?" Naruto said pinching the pale boys cheek.

"I'm going to kill you."

"Haha! You do that. Anyway many people think Gaara's gay. And with clothes like that I'm not surprised but I think Gaara just likes to wear tight clothes to make himself feel pretty."

Everyone gaped at the blonde and seemingly suicidal teen who was currently laughing his head off at Gaara's expression. Or lack of one, they weren't sure.

Gaara narrowed his eyes dangerously when naruto continued to laugh at him and pushed the blonde roughly. Shocked, Naruto went flying and fell into Neji who was stood by the end of the table, a pitying expression in his pale eyes.

"Sorry Neji." Naruto mumbled as he stood up and turned expecting to see Gaara still stood there however all he saw was the taller boys retreating back. Naruto laughed again and ran off after him leaving surprised expressions and one dark scowl behind him.

Naruto reached Gaara quickly and grabbed his hand pulling him backwards. Gaara stumbled slightly but didn't pull away from the touch. "Gaara come on, don't be mad!' Naruto whined, a delighted smile still plastered over his face.

"I'm not mad."

"Yes you are, but at least they won't ask you all those questions now!" Gaara didn't respond but let Naruto drag him back towards their table. As they approached the group Naruto said loudly, "Anyway I like your clothes, they show off your ass. Which by they way is still as hot as I remember."

"I'm going to kill you." Gaara said, pretending that he couldn't see the people in front of him. "In your sleep. Slowly."

Naruto laughed and patted Gaara's backside affectionately, "Sure, sure. Just make sure you wear those black pants you used to wear ok. You've still got them right?" Gaara tensed and narrowed his eyes again, this time looking over the group of friends as if daring them to say anything.

Slience followed Narutos comment and he laughed again, highly amused at his friends reaction to his usual banter with Gaara. "Right I'm hungry, wanna get something to eat?" The redhead nodded slightly.

"Good." Naruto began before he remembered that he had no money with him. "Oh bugger." He moaned, shoulders slumping as he double checked his pockets. Damn he was really hungry.

"Wait a sec Gaara," he said walking coyly up to Sasuke, who promptly looked away knowing what was coming. Not that he had been watching Naruto and that Gaara kid. He wasn't interested. Nope, not at all. 'He doesn't really think that Gaara's ass is hot does he? What?! I did not just think that!' Sasuke shouted to himself.

"Sassssuke..." the blonde wheedled placing his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and resting his chin on top of his head, successfully breaking the Uchihas thoughts.

"Dobe."

"Can I please borrow some money?"

"You already did." At this Naruto sat down next to him and pouted.

"I know but pleeeease. I'm soooooo hungry. It's hard being a senior, did you know I've had no free periods yet!" Naruto continued as if outraged at the injustice of it all.

Sasuke watched Naruto as he grumbled cutely, pout still in full force and had to physically restrain himself from leaning forward to claim those full soft lips. Naruto blinked at Sasuke's unfocused expression and leant forward slightly, a frown forming on his face.

"Suke?" he inquired quietly, why was Sasuke so out of it today?

Sasuke jumped backward as if he'd been burnt when he felt Naruto's breath ghost across his face. His eyes immediately cleared and he felt the smallest blush creep across his cheeks. "How can you still be hungry after all that crap you ate this morning?" he sneered.

"Ramen is not crap! And anyway you brought me there to buy it." Naruto yelled, pointing a finger at Sasuke accusingly, "Sasuke-teme don't be mean."

Sasuke smirked and was about to tease the blonde further when the fucking new kid interrupted him. "Kit." Sasuke frowned. 'Who the hell was Kit?'

Naruto turned away from Sasuke and faced Gaara, "Hmmm?"

"I've got some extra money, just hurry up." Naruto's face split into a grin and was about to reply but Sasuke interupted.

"It's fine Sabaku, I got it." He said venomously. How dare this freak barge into his life and make him seem inadequate in front of his Naruto? That's right you heard, HIS! And what was with the nickname? Sasuke stood up and took his wallet from the back pocket of his black jeans, feeling everyone's eyes on him, wondering why he'd used such a tone.

Gaara raised his eyebrows at Sasuke's possessiveness and folding his arms across his chest he waited for Naruto to join him. Which just made Sasuke angrier, not that he showed it of course. "Here idiot." he muttered, handing the blonde the wallet.

"Thanks Sasuke-teme!" Naruto cried as he stood and smiled up at Sasuke.

"Hn. Whatever Dobe." Naruto grinned again and winked when he saw Sasuke's mouth turn up at the corners slightly.

"A smile? Oooo Sasuke! I'm privileged." the blonde swooned in a high pitched girly voice, placing the back of his hand on his forehead as if he felt faint. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the personal joke and sat back down, once again ignoring the other. Naruto ruffled his dark hair affectionately, giggled at the glare and practically skipped over to Gaara.

A few minutes later Naruto and Gaara returned to the table laden with food. Well, Naruto was laden with food. They sat roughly in the middle of the the group of friends and immediately, to the annoyance of the less hungry boy, Naruto was the centre of attention.

"Naruto do you need all that food?" asked the pink haired girl that was sat opposite them next to the Uchiha. Was her name Sakura? Gaara couldn't remember.

"Yup." Naruto answered as he took a huge bit out of the burger he had brought.

"But Naruto...it's not healthy...you don't eat any vegetables of any real meat..."

"Ramen is all I need."

"You're an idiot. No it's not, you know tha-...wait. You're not even eating Ramen!" she cried exasperatedly.

Naruto just looked at her confusedly for a while, as if she was mad. And then kept on looking...then some more... The pink haired girl was beginning to get uncomfortable when he simply said, "I know." with the same dumb look on his face.

Silence followed Naruto's special moment until a boy with spiky brown hair burst out laughing. He tried to talk but couldn't as laughter bubbled through him. Naruto shot him a confused look, which only made him laugh harder and soon everyone had joined in and was laughing along at the blondes expense.

Looking at Sasuke briefly, who was smirking at him in a superior way, Naruto shrugged and turned to Gaara, the only one that was not laughing in some way.

"So how is Temari?" Gaara shrugged.

"What about Kankuro?" Gaara shrugged again.

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked impatiently. "This is going to take forever if you don't talk."

"They are both fine. Everything is fine. I'm fine. Are you fine?"

"Jesus Gaara, you know I'm fine. I was only asking."

"I was only telling."

"Fine." Silence stretched out but Gaara didn't bother talking. If he remembered Naruto's personality correctly he would continue to ramble any second now.

"So we go to school again together again. That's amazing, who would have thought that we'd end in the same school again! It's pretty incredible!" Gaara nodded glad that Naruto wasn't drawing attention to him any more.

However not everyone had gotten over 'lets all stare at the new kid' routine.

The Uchiha was still glaring at him quite openly, trying to give the impression that he didn't care that Naruto was focusing all his attention on him. But Gaara could tell that behind the cool demeanour Sasuke was probably thinking of ways that he could slowly disembowel him.

Gaara's attention was drawn to the tall pale boy sat next to Sasuke, as a dark chuckle left his mouth. "Sasuke, green is not your colour." he muttered only loud enough for Sasuke and Gaara to hear.

Neji laughed quietly when Sasuke turned to glare at him. "Shut your mouth Hyuga." he spat, only causing Neji to smile knowingly. Sasuke turned away from him coldly, proceeding to ignore him, while Neji turned his attention to the new addition to their party.

Making eye contact with Gaara, Neji gave a small smile and nodded before he got up and walked away towards the exit.

Gaara blinked in slight surprise, knowing that no-one was watching him and let his eyes follow the Hyuga boy out of the room. 'Well that was interesting.' he thought, mildly aware that Naruto was still talking, unaware of what had just taken place.

The bell signalling the end of the period sounded and the room was filled with the sound of scraping chairs. Naruto stood up, holding his tray and yelled, "Rubbish!"

Everyone on the table leaned forward and deposited their rubbish on the tray, thanking the blonde as they left for their respective classes.

Naruto headed towards the bin when Sasuke stood up. "Wallet Naruto."

"Oh right, wait a sec, hang on" he said as he tried to hold the tray and reach into his back pocket.

"This isn't working. Gaara can you pass Teme his wallet. It's in the right hand pocket."

Gaara nodded and from his seated position he reached around Naruto's back and ran his pale fingers into his pocket. Eyes never leaving Sasuke's.

"No it's in the right pocket."

"Oh my bad." Gaara said as he removed his hand and reached further round the blonde boy, smirking at Sasuke.

"Got it?" Naruto asked. When he saw Gaara nod he turned towards the bin and hurriedly disposed of the rubbish.

"Here you go Uchiha." Gaara said smugly as he handed him the wallet.

Sasuke just glared and stomped out of the room, not waiting for either the blonde or the damn redhead.

tbc

Please review, I'd love it if you did and the people I love get presents. In this case SasuNaru & GaaraNaru filled chapters. (There is a reason its rated M)


	3. Hot Water

Disclaimer: I don't own

**Disclaimer:** I don't own. Simple. As. That.

**Warning:** Yaoi. SasuNaru. GaaraNaru. Something involving Gaara and Neji in later chapters. Late updates.

If you don't like, please don't read. Hit the back button and have a good day!

**A/N:** Extremely long wait. Sorry about that. Hopefully this will make up for it.

**BUDDIES**

CHAPTER 3: Hot Water.

Naruto was pissed off. Want to know the reason why? No you fools it was not because of Sasuke. It was not because Sasuke had buggered off after lunch and hadn't bothered to ask if he needed a ride home.

No that wasn't the reason. Or that's what part of Naruto's mind was telling him. He didn't need Sasuke, the selfish part of his kept repeating. After all he had Gaara.

The reason for his extreme bad mood was clearly because he had had no free periods today, well apart from lunch but that so didn't count. That was necessary, he was still a growing boy damnit!

It wasn't because of the Uchiha and a sickening feeling that he couldn't explain. And no he was not repeating himself.

Anyway Naruto was presently sitting in the 'recreation' class room. Recreation was a newish subject, for this years seniors anyway and Naruto was finding it difficult to complete the days assignment.

The assignment being: Pick 3 subject/activities you would like to do. Write the down, in preferential order. Write your name. Leave the classroom.

Everyone else had left, glad that they were getting a lesson off. Naruto however was making the decision as hopelessly difficult as he could. Gaara had gone home to unpack. The teacher had gone. The Uchiha remained. Bored out of his mind I might add. Not that he showed it- perfect bastard.

"Sasuke I don't know what to choose!" the blonde whined, crossing something out for the fifth time. "There's too much choice! Just tell me what you picked and I'll pick the same."

"No." Sasuke sighed. How many times was he going to ask before he got the point?

"But Suke! It'll be loads easier! Please?" Naruto pleaded, blue eyes looking at him all big and blue and needy. How Sasuke wanted to please Naruto but then again...

"No."

"Fine." Naruto pouted. "I'll just choose yoga! HA! Swimming and...cooking." Naruto cried triumphantly, trying desperately to get a reaction out of the other boy.

"Yoga?" Sasuke asked incredulously before really thinking about what that meant. 'Yoga...' he mused, 'Naruto bending over in various positions for a whole class? And he'd be getting credit for it!! Damn- I chose wrong.'

"Yeah! Funny isn't it, I put that one last though. All done!" Naruto said with gusto as he smiled at the piece of paper, misinterpreting Sasuke's somewhat thoughtful look.

"Sasuke I'm done." the blonde called, peering at the Uchiha who still looked spaced out.

"Finally."

"I didn't ask you to wait teme." Naruto said absently as he wrote his name on the top of the paper. "What did you choose?" he asked as the strolled to the teachers desk to deposit his form.

"Swimming, further studies and cooking." Sasuke muttered as he watched Naruto's hips swaying.

"Snap. Kind of. Further studies? What's that? Sounds terribly geeky. You'll be fine." Naruto grinned cheekily as he bent down to pick up his bag.

"Hn. Whatever." Sasuke said dismissively, still watching the blonde out of the corner of his eyes. Naruto merely laughed at his attitude and wrapped an arm around him as they made their was to the carpark.

"Well we're bound to be in at least one rec class together aren't we?" the blonde said questioningly. "The Uchiha couple strikes again!"

Naruto was laughing too hard to notice Sasuke's blush and so he simply carried on. Simply.

Arriving at Sasuke's car, the Uchiha moved to the drivers side but paused when Naruto didn't move.

"You coming or what dobe?" he asked bluntly.

"Well...you see I said I'd help Gaara unpack and I was wondering if you wanted to come and-" Naruto began pleadingly. He may be dumb sometimes but even he was not completely oblivious to the tension between the two boys.

"Naruto. He's your friend not mine. He won't want me there. I'll drive you home. I'll drive you to mine but I'm not going there." Sasuke sighed wearily, pinching the bridge of his nose to stem the oncoming headache.

"But Suke he just moved here. He needs friends. Come on. For me?" Naruto whined.

"No. Not even for you Naruto." Sasuke ignored Naruto who was currently using the eyes. The eyes. God the eyes.

"Why don't you like him?" Naruto asked, head tilted to the side, confused look in place.

"Because." Sasuke found that the only way to deal with Naruto's occasional thoughtful comments was with as little communication as possible.

"That's not a reason bastard!" Naruto cried annoyed that the Uchiha was still not looking at him.

"It'll do under these circumstances." Sasuke said quietly as he looked off to the side.

"Please Sasuke! Only for a while."

"The answer's still no."

"Meanie." Naruto pouted, making the Uchiha hesitate, for about a millisecond.

"Deal with it." He said shortly.

"Fine." Naruto huffed. Angry and hurt that Sasuke wouldn't do this for him. He was Naruto. Sasuke was supposed to do things for him. Looking down at the floor at his feet Naruto frowned. Was it weird that he thought about Sasuke like this?

"Do you want a lift to school tomorrow dobe?" Sasuke interrupted his thoughts with the gentle question. He didn't want to upset Naruto but he _really_ didn't want to go to Gaara's house. Didn't want to see them together. The redhead had been there one day and it already felt like there was a rift between them.

"Yes please." The blonde sulked.

"Ok. Bye." And Sasuke was gone before Naruto looked up.

**BUDDIES**

Class was about to begin as Naruto walked across the tiled pool side. His presence so commanding that every eye in the vicinity turned to look at him. Even the Uchiha was not spared from this mouth watering sight..

The black swimming trunks he had on were hanging low on his tanned hips letting even the most casual observer get an eyeful of his abdomen.

Sasuke watched transfixed from the cool water as Naruto's hips swayed easily from side to side. The blonde's tanned skin was pulled taut over his hip bones and the smoothness ran under the waistband of the shorts forming a little V that Sasuke desperately wanted to touch, wanted to kiss, wanted to see underneath him writhing and bucking up against his equally flat but pale stomach.

Dragging his eyes heavily up Naruto's body, Sasuke saw droplets of water drip from his blonde hair. Blonde hair that was currently plastered to his head, clinging to scared cheeks. Sasuke mentally thanked whoever thought of forcing the students to shower before they entered the pool.

Feeling his whole body react simply at the sight of Naruto, Sasuke gripped the edge of the pool tightly, watching the water run over said blonde's collar bone and down his chest. Sasuke's gaze paused slightly as his eyes fixated on Naruto's nipples, dirty thoughts running wantonly through his head.

Flicking his gaze back to the trails of water Sasuke watched as the drops ran down the middle of Naruto's stomach and came to a halt when they reached his bellybutton.

Now then if Sasuke Uchiha was not Sasuke _Uchiha_ he would have moaned at the sight, he wouldn't have been able to hold it in. But being an Uchiha spared him that embarrassment at least, however Sasuke's totally-in-control Uchiha side could not compete with his perverted Uchiha side. So poor Sasuke was left feeling terribly frustrated. His mouth dry, his heart rate going wild and a burning desire to bite his lip all mixed with an overwhelming pride that prevented him from showing any of it.

Sasuke's onyx eyes burned into the spot where the tiny water droplets were collecting, slightly disappointed that the water had stopped there, only a few inches from where he wanted it to be.

Finally as if sensing the infamous Uchiha glare (I told you it had it's uses) the crystal clear droplets fell down the final few inches and were absorbed into the band of Naruto's shorts.

Sasuke's glare intensified.

How he wished the waters path was not obstructed. How he wanted to rip off those dammed shorts and watch water run down the smooth skin until it ran over Naruto's hot, hard... Sasuke sighed, alas Naruto was wearing shorts and would probably hate him if he striped the clothes off him in the middle of class just so that he could watch water run down his body. Heck Naruto would probably hate it if Sasuke saw him naked anyway. Regardless of water.

There were only just enough lanes in the pool, meaning that everyone had to share a lane- apart from one person. Currently Naruto was the only one left out of the pool and Sasuke and Gaara were the only two without a partner in their lanes.

'Stupid fucking Sabuka' Sasuke thought savagely as he saw the redhead boy surveying Naruto as well, as the blonde wondered over to their sensei to sign in.

Sasuke watched Naruto stand up, no of coure he hadn't been staring at the blonde's ass, and his rapidly beating heart stopped. Naruto was crouching down in front of the redhead, grinning like a loon. He wasn't going to join Gaara in the pool was he? Sasuke refused to come second to that guy, no matter how many 'special times' the pair had shared.

Sasuke was so lost in his own thoughts, which consisted of killing Gaara no Sabuka very, very slowly, that he didn't notice the tanned body standing above him.

Not for the first time in his life Sasuke thanked the lord he was an Uchiha. Any other person who looked up to see Naruto Uzamaki standing above them, black trunks clinging to his legs, skin damp and glistening, would pass out from blood loss immediately. But being an Uchiha had it's advantages sometimes. He had at least retained consciousness in the face of the human equivalent of his most lustful dreams.

But even Sasuke Uchiha could not prevent his breath catching in the back of his throat, mouth hanging open ever so slightly as the blue eyes stared down at him.

"Can I get in your lane?"

'God yes' inner Sasuke thought pevertedly turning the innocent question into something much dirtier. "Hn."

"Thanks Sasuke." Naruto said, voice low. Sasuke carried on looking up at him and expected the blonde to step around his arms and jump childishly into the water. However the blonde lowered himself to the tiled floor and sat with his legs in between the Uchiha's arms. Sasuke eyes widened comically for a second as he pushed himself away from the wall but seeing Naruto smirking at him he decided to keep up his usual indifferent front.

Hands firmly in place, his eyes met the blue that glinted mischievously as the blonde shifted his weight forward and pushed his stomach towards the Uchiha.

Sasuke, for his part did try to keep his eyes on Naruto's face. Really he did. But he couldn't help the way his eyes flickered to the blonde's stomach as it came aching close to is own. Running his eyes up and down the tanned body a few times Sasuke realised he still hadn't closed his mouth, scowling at the reaction Naruto was causing him he closed his mouth and glared at the shorter boy.

Sliding into the water Naruto gave a smirk as his knees brushed against the other's body, watching as Sasuke tensed at the close, wet contact.

The usually stoic boy's face flushed red as Naruto slipped completely into the water. Still standing in between Sasuke's arms Naruto smiled up at the Uchiha and slowly lowered his gaze to Sasuke's mouth.

Licking his lips unconsciously, Sasuke began to lean away from the blonde boy, not fully understanding his behavior, but before he was beyond arms reach he felt Naruto brush his fingers over his stomach.

Grasping the side of the pool tighter he glared down at Naruto, who continued to smirk. "What's the matter Sasuke?" He asked innocently as his fingers moved to graze the skin of the Uchiha's hip. "You said I could get in your lane."

Hn. Dobe." was all Sasuke could get out as Naruto gently pulled them towards each other.

"Do you want me to go?" he asked childishly, tracing a pattern on the raven's chest with a tanned finger. Sasuke decided not to answer, but focused on the feeling of Naruto's slightly calloused fingers as they brushed over his pale skin. Looking around briefly, he wondered why no one had noticed how close Naruto was to him.

He'd noticed.

Naruto smiled at the distracted boy, "I said," he drawled out "Do you want me to get out? I can go and umm talk to Gaara if you want."

Snapping his full attention back onto Naruto Sasuke glared at the still smiling blonde, "Don't you dare." He growled possessively. The raven didn't know what was going on with Naruto today but quite frankly he didn't care. He wasn't going to loose out to Gaara. Not now. Not ever.

"Oooo Sasuke-teme. I didn't know you cared." Naruto giggled. Making Sasuke want to crush him against the poolside and ravage him senseless.

"Hn. Whatever." Naruto grinned at Sasuke's reply and eyes glinting, he leaned up and brushed his nose against the Uchiha's ear.

"Mmm teme. It doesn't sound like you want me here." Naruto breathed into Sasuke's ear, sending shivers down his pale back.

"N-Naruto what are y-" The Uchiha began only to be interrupted by the blonde who was currently pressing his body up against the other boys, fingers digging into his hips.

"I wish you wanted me." Naruto whispered wantingly, brushing his nose in Sasuke's raven hair. He pulled away and looked up at the older boy with big pleading, bluer than blue eyes.

The pair just stared at each other for a moment, the atmosphere thick, before Naruto brought his mouth dangerously close to Sasuke's.

"I want you."

Sasuke froze when he heard Naruto breathe these words heavily across his mouth, he felt Naruto's warm breath ghost across his lips and he felt the urgency with which Naruto was now holding onto him. But his body didn't react.

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but he simply couldn't string the words together. His whole mind was completely focused on how close Naruto's perfect little mouth was to his own.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said, his tone like liquid sex, if a little firmer than before. "I want you so bad." At this a least Sasuke reacted, inhaling sharply he felt goosebumps rise all over his body and realised with a blush that alot of blood was flowing downwards.

Sasuke had yet to break the intense eye contact that the blonde was holding him in, but somewhere in the back of his mind he registered that Naruto was now pressed in between his chest and the side of the pool. Another part of his brain registered, and thought it was strange, that even though they were in a crowded pool no one was stopping any of their actions. It was strange but he found that he wasn't exactly troubled by the news.

To Sasuke the whole thing felt like an out of body experience. He briefly wondered why Naruto was acting so forward so suddenly but he was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate when the object of his desires was pressed up against his body. Flicking his dark eyes from Naruto's bottom lip to his big blue eyes he felt a far from uncommon urge to kiss the blonde boy.

He lifted one hand out of the water where it was still hanging by his side and shaking slightly brushed his thumb over the bottom lip that tormented him so. Sasuke ran the rest of his fingers over Naruto's smooth scarred cheek. The blonde made no complaints and so Sasuke leant forward, closing the small distance that was left between them.

Considering the distance was so small it took Sasuke a hell of a long time to reach Naruto's pouty mouth but when he did the whole torturous summer was worth it. Having to see but not touch for two hot, sweaty months had nearly been more than the Uchiha could handle but now...oh god. Now it was worth it. Totally worth it.

Sasuke actually sighed when he pressed his lips against Naruto's, a simply happy sigh filled with contentment. Stepping forward, Sasuke tilted his head slightly and pressed his mouth harder against Naruto's soft lips, earning a soft gasp from the smaller boy.

Sasuke pulled away, still slightly afraid that Naruto didn't really want this, but before he could step away from the blonde Naruto had clashed their mouth together again.

That was when the world dissolved around Sasuke. When Naruto opened his mouth and shyly brushed his tongue against Sasuke's lips. That was when Sasuke lost his...everything. Including his ability to stand upright. If it wasn't for Naruto's grip on his hips he would have ended up under the water.

Sasuke removed his hands from the side of the pool and wrapped them around Naruto's gorgeous little hips as Naruto ran his hands up his chest. Sasuke continued to let his fingers roam the tanned skin. He had wanted this for so long. So so long.

Sasuke pulled away, a delicious wet noise signalling the separation of their lips.

"Mmmm Sasuke..." Naruto breathed out into Sasuke's mouth, causing a shiver to run up the whole of the Uchiha's body. God Naruto was addictive. Just one kiss and he was hooked.

"Sasuke- I told you I wanted you...What else do I have to do? Why don't you want me?" Naruto half panted half whined into Sasuke's ear. The raven haired boy shuddered again as Naruto licked the shell of his ear slowly. "Please Sasuke..." he whispered before nibbling at the pale boy's earlobe.

Sasuke moaned as his body responded to Naruto's attention. Pushing the blonde further against the wall Sasuke couldn't help but bite his lip as he felt the blonde squirm beneath him, rubbing against the growing problem he was sporting.

"Naruto...Are you sure about this?" Sasuke wondered aloud, completely forgetting the fact that they were in a public pool- during school hours- in front of all their friends- and the teacher...

Naruto merely nodded as he wound his arms around the Uchiha's neck. Sasuke's eyes went wide as Naruto pressed their lips together quickly. But as quickly as the contact was established it was gone. Only to be replaced by one extremely, hot, panting, kissable mouth just a few centimeters away fro his own.

Sasuke visibly gulped before he murmured, "What do you want me to do?"

"God Sasuke at this point I don't care just...touch me." Naruto said lowly his ear.

"T-touch you?" Sasuke Uchiha stammered. Yes stammered.

"Mmm yeah... Come on Suke. Please I just want you to touch me." As if to confirm his request Naruto rolled his hips into Sasuke's groin, earning a moan from the older boy.

This couldn't be happening Sasuke thought to himself as he rocked his hips back into Naruto's. But when the blonde groaned and gripped his shoulders harshly Sasuke was forced to think that this wasn't just some perverted dream. It was real. God. It was real. Really really real.

Encouraged and absolutely overjoyed Sasuke pushed forward again and lowered his head to kiss Naruto's tanned neck. Something he had longed to do every time he was near the blonde.

"Mmm Sasuke," Naruto gasped, turning said boy on even more.

"Naru-"

"Sasuke please. I-I need you to..."

"Patience dobe" Sasuke scolded lightly, as his hands groped Naruto's lithe form under the water, pale fingers tracing the back of Naruto's thighs suggestively.

"Just do it bastard." Naruto said impatiently.

Sasuke felt eager and keen and every other emotion that was remotely connected to the two and so didn't not hesitate to lift Naruto's legs up around his waist. Smirking at the much better position Sasuke ground his hips firmly into Naruto's, smirking further at the strangled cry he managed to pry from Naruto's throat.

"God Sasuke..." Naruto breathed out, head still buried somewhere in Sasuke's warm neck.

Wanting to increase the amount of noise he got out of the blonde Sauske snaked his hand down in between their hot wet chests and traced the line of those dammed black swimming trunks.

"Ahhh Sasuke!"

Sasuke's head was spinning. He had Naruto under him, nearly. Panting out his name, kissing him, holding him but most importantly wanting him. The fact that Naruto had started this making it all that much more pleasurable.

"Fuck Naruto...Do you have any idea how long I've wanted this?" Sasuke whispered before crashing his mouth against Naruto's, tasting and relishing the warmness that was uniquely Naruto.

"Suke I'm so close, just a little bit longer and I'm going to- mmfph!"

Sasuke cut off the blonde before he could gasp anything else out and continued to kiss the life out of his little best friend, whilst grinding their hips together with unrestrained lust.

He didn't hold back. Didn't need to. If anyone was ever going to be good enough for the mighty Sasuke Uchiha it was always only ever going to be Naruto Uzamaki.

Sasuke felt Naruto's mouth on his, felt Naruto's legs wrapped around his waist, felt Naruto's hands digging into his shoulders, felt his heartbeat, his erection, his ragged breathing and it made the feeling of his oncoming orgasm that much more intense.

He could barely stand the pressure. The burning fire in his stomach. It all felt too good, he couldn't hold on any longer, his body shaking with the effort to keep going.

He was going to scream, he was going to see Naruto in ecstasy, he was going to...wake up.

Wait.

That's not right.

Sasuke blinked up at his ceiling to see the fan spin lazily.

What?

He was in the pool. With Naruto. Making out. God yes.

But now...he wasn't.

God no. Why must the world be so cruel. He was just about to…uurgh. The least the world owed him was a dream orgasm. But noooooo. Of course not. That would be too much to ask for.

But did that mean that he hadn't been in the pool with Naruto? Kissing Naruto. Making Naruto squirm. Was that all a dream too?

Glancing over at the alarm clock to see that it was only five thirty in the morning, Sasuke concluded that no he hadn't been in the pool kissing Naruto. Bugger.

Shifting his leg slightly, Sasuke let out a moan. Great. He was hard. Because of Naruto and a dream Naruto at that. Moving again in an experimental way Sasuke found himself moaning again as the bed covers weighed down on his erect member.

Fingers twitching Sasuke began to recall what he could from the dream. The way Naruto's legs had wrapped around his waist, the taste of his hot little mouth, the feel of his thighs as they stained against him...

Sasuke pushed the bed covers off his body quickly, thoughts of Naruto sending his hand south before he had a chance to stand properly.

Half stumbling to the shower Sasuke cursed his luck and prayed that today wasn't going to be as umm hard as it was already proving.

**BUDDIES**

So what do you think? Worth a review perhaps? Hmmmm? Please! Hopefully I'll update before the month is out. Reviews might make me do it faster. Haha not that I'm begging or anything!

Thanks for reading. Guess what? I'm going to Japan at the end of May WOO HOO!! xxx


End file.
